1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device whose display body having a display surface is capable of tilting.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, as disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open publications Hei 07-168530, 2005-137521, and 2005-207442, for example, there is a display device whose display body having a display surface on which information is displayed is capable of tilting. Such display device allows the display body to move from a position where the display surface of which is in the vertical position to a position where the display surface of which is in a inclined position. Also, the display device is capable of holding the display body at an optional position. The display body starts to move by loading its housing, and so on.
Here, in order to hold the display body of the display device at an optional position as described above, if the display device has a heavier display body, stronger holding power is required.
However, when the holding power for holding the display body is strengthened, a load, which is required to start the movement of the display body, should be stronger. This might be a great burden for a user of the display device.